Cinderbella
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: Isabella, Phineas, Ferb and the gang all get transported into a fairy tale, as part of the day's Big Idea.


**A/N: Hey, Snowflake here! I know, you guys probably thought I was dead, and I'm sorry about that, but I'm back! I won't keep you any longer, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, nor do I own Cinderella. **

"Whatcha dooin'?" Isabella sign-songed, as she walked into Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

Gathered around a large sheet-covered object were Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Candace (who didn't seem to want to bust the boys for once), Jeremy and Stacy.

"You're just in time Isabella!" Phineas told her, and she joined the large group. "We're going to transport ourselves into a randomly-selected fairy tale!"

Showman-like as ever, Ferb pulled back the sheet, and revealed a bandstand-esque machine, with a computer console in the centre of it.

"We'll stand on the platform, and me and Ferb will activate the machine. It will select a fairy tale from the one's we've uploaded onto it, and we will be transported into a version of that fairy tale, in which we will all be characters. The characters will be selected as close to our personalities as possible." Phineas explained, all the while ushering everyone up onto the aforementioned platform.

The step-brothers fiddled with the console, and, soon everyone could see the real world fade around them. A darkness settled upon them all.

When the light came back to Isabella, she was lying down on a rather uncomfortable bed, with birds chirping in her ears.

She yawned, and got up, and noticed that she was not in her usual pink dress, but was wearing a light-blue nightgown, and her hair wasn't the usual mess it usual was in the morning; instead she could feel two plaits down her back.

Standing behind a screen, she changed into a rather tatty, brown, dress, and wrapped an apron around her waist.

When she looked in the mirror to see how she looked, she noticed that her hair was blonde; it looked odd, but not in a bad way. She could get used to it.

She easily recognised what fairy tale the machine had chosen; Cinderella! It was her favourite, and she had been chosen to be Cinderella. That means someone must be her Prince Charming! Oh, she hoped it would be Phineas.

Bells chimed, and Isabella wondered who had been chosen to play the step-sisters.

"Cinderella!" she could hear echoing around the halls, and she picked up the trays of tea and food she had already prepared, and made her way to the bedrooms.

The first room she stepped into, she saw orange hair peek out from the pile of blankets on the bed.

"Morning." Isabella greeted, happy as ever.

She placed the tray on the bedside table, and shook Candace gently.

The teen just groaned, until a sleepy Stacy walked into the room, followed by an irate Buford.

"Girls, wake up." He spoke in his usual gruff voice. "Cinderella, have you started on your chores yet?"

Although it was a surprise, she should have realised that Buford would be the perfect evil-step-mother (uhh Father).

Seconds later, Isabella was forced out of the room with a huge pile of clothing in her arms.

When the invitation came later that day, Isabella was scrubbing the floors clean, just outside the room where Candace and Stacy were performing their version of 'Sing, Sweet Nightingale', which was much better than the step-sisters' version in the Disney film.

Isabella managed to convince Buford to let her go to the ball, should she finish all her chores. Fireside Girl skills put to the test; she finished the long list in a short time, and had plenty of time to make a dress to wear to the ball.

Unfortunately, Candace and Stacy accused her of stealing their things to add to the dress, and ruined it. Her beautiful dress was in tatters, and she ran into the garden crying.

She knew it was just a part of the story, and the two girls couldn't control their actions sometimes (if it was going to affect the story line), but she felt really hurt.

Bent over a concrete bench, she wept.

After a short while, a soothing voice; one she did not expect, washed over her.

"There, there, sweet child." The British accent was not one that someone could ignore, and it had a slight mocking tone to it.

Isabella stifled a wet giggle, and looked up at the green-haired boy, who was dressed in a blue robe.

"Who are you?" she felt the need to ask, even though she knew exactly who it was.

"I'm your Ferb-y Godfather." Ferb answered, looking down at the girl.

"Ferb-y Godfather?" Isabella giggled at that.

"Yes, and I'm going to help you get to the ball. You'll need transport, and I have just the thing." From his pocket, Ferb pulled out a small cube. Pushing a button on it, and then placing it on the floor, the cube expanded into a large, carriage, that was powered my an engine.

Out of the carriage came a robot footman, who held the door open for her.

"That's amazing!" Isabella cooed, looking up at the contraption.

"The mechanism will time-out at midnight, so remember to be back by then." He informed her, shooting her a pointed look. "Hurry along then." Ferb told her, ushering her into the carriage.

"But what about my dress?" She asked, looking down at the tatters that once had been her lovely gown.

Ferb just winked, and waved her inside of the carriage.

Hanging up inside the carriage was a beautiful blue ball gown, with a lace-up back. On the floor in front of the dress, were a pair of glass slippers, and on a small table sat a blue ribbon, and hair tie.

Behind a convenient screen, Isabella changed, placing the bow on her head, and tying her hair back in an elegant bun, so as she would not be as easily recognised.

The glass slippers fit her feet perfectly, and, in no time at all, the carriage had arrived at the palace.

Inside the ball room of the palace, Phineas had been standing, and bowing, for an hour, while Baljeet (who was playing part of the king) and Jeremy (the duke) sat on a balcony, overlooking the evening.

Candace and Stacy were next announced, and they walked up to the prince, curtsied, and walked off to stand with Buford.

Isabella was the very last person to arrive, and Phineas had stopped introductions minutes before she had made it to the ball room. Still, he noticed her, and walked straight towards her.

"Well hello." He bowed with a grin on his face.

Isabella was internally screaming, but, on the outside, remained calm, grinned and curtsied back, and spoke. "Hello, your highness."

Phineas silently offered his hand to Isabella, and lead her in a slow dance, to which the music had just begun.

On the balcony, Baljeet and Jeremy high fived.

For hours, the pair danced, and had a good time, but when the clock chimed 12, Isabella ran from Phineas, even though she didn't want to.

She lost one of her glass slippers during the run, and had only made it half way home, when the mechanisms stopped. She climbed out of the carriage, and it reduced itself into the small cube it had been the first time she had seen it.

She picked up the cube, took off her remaining glass slipper, and walked the rest of the way home.

She made it back before her step-family, and was able to hide the gown, slipper and cube easily.

The next morning, she was awoken by the sounds of Buford yelling at the girls to wake up. His gruff voice had travelled up the floors, and Isabella quickly got ready, knowing she had to go down to them.

"Cinderella, get the girls their best dresses, quickly." He ordered, and, turning towards his 'children', he told them; "The duke is coming. Turns out, the girl that the prince was dancing with last night lost her shoe, and they're trying it on every girl in the kingdom. They said if the shoe fits, then the prince will marry you. So get up!" He yelled the last part.

Candace and Stacy, who were both lying on the bed, fell out of the bed in shock.

Isabella giggled to herself, and set about searching for the girls' dresses. She didn't want to get on Buford's bad side.

After she had finished helping the girls get ready, she went down to the kitchen. She heard the knock on the door, and set about making tea. She took slightly longer than necessary, but she didn't want to get in the way of Candace and Stacy trying on the slipper.

When she finally made it upstairs, she noticed Jeremy, who she assumed was playing the part of the duke, kneeling in front of Candace, who had her bare foot out, smiling at her. Candace was obviously smiling back.

Sat next to Buford, Stacy was grumbling about how she wanted a high-ranked boyfriend.

"Aww, it doesn't fit." Candace didn't look too put out by that fact.

"Hi." Isabella spoke, just to get Jeremy's attention. She needed to try on the slipper, as much as she hated to spoil the couple's moment.

"I thought you said there were only two ladies in the household." Jeremy sent a pointed look to Buford.

"She wasn't even at the ball last night!" Buford groaned.

"Every maiden in the land has been asked to try the slipper on. Ma'am?" Jeremy offered Isabella to sit next to Candace, and she slipped off her shoe. Jeremy helped her get the shoe on, and it fit perfectly.

"A perfect fit!" He cried, and stood up, offering his hands to both Isabella and Candace.

"And I have the other one." Isabella told him, pulling the other slipper out from the pocket of her apron. She put it on.

Things went quickly after that; Isabella was rushed to the Palace, and she met with Phineas once again. The next thing she noticed, the two of them were rushing out of the church, holding hands, and into a white carriage.

They both leaned in for a kiss, just like the Disney movie, and, just as their lips touched, a darkness fell around them once more.

The next thing Isabella knew, she was standing on the platform once more.

She couldn't get the, albeit brief, feel of Phineas' lips upon her own out of her head.

"That was great!" Phineas cheered, and everyone agreed with him.

Isabella remained silent for a while longer, until she was nudged slightly by Ferb, who gave her a slight wink.

_Maybe it wasn't so random after all. _She thought, looking at the green-haired Brit listen to his excited step-brother. _He really is my Ferb-y Godfather._

Isabella giggled once again, then joined in the conversation, where Phineas asked which story the group thought they should do next.

"Harry Potter?" Baljeet suggested, and there was a collective groan.

"I don't wanna die!" Buford cried.

**It was a rather abrupt ending, but I thought it would leave it open for possible sequel stories (I might do another, I'm not sure yet).**

**Hope you enjoyed it, review if you want, and keep an eye out, because this is the first fic I've published in a while, and, seeing as it's the summer holidays for me, there should be quite a few more!**

**~Snowflake~**


End file.
